(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid containing bladders that include at least one impact protection layer.
(2) Description of the Art
Fluid containers are routinely used to hold hazardous and non-hazardous gasses and liquids such as hydrocarbons (fuels such as gasoline and kerosene, LPG, crude oil, petrochemicals and the like), liquid hazardous wastes, aqueous acidic and caustic materials, industrial feedstocks, foodstuffs such as milk and oils, and a wide variety of additional liquid materials. Liquid containers often include inert material bladders within the container to retain the desired liquid and to prevent the liquid from contacting the container walls which might not be liquid impermeable or might not be inert to the liquid held in the container. The bladders also ensure that liquid leaks are prevented in the event the outer container is breached by a perforation, by corrosion or by any other mechanism.
Containers that include bladders can be damaged by impacts and other collisions in such a way that both the outer container and the bladder are perforated in which case the fluid in the bladder is able to leak out of the bladder and the container through the hole or wound. Preventing fluid leakage can be especially important with fuel containers such as fuel tanks where a sudden impact can cause the container and/or bladder to leak or completely rupture thereby eliminating the supply of liquid fuel that is necessary to power the vehicle. Such fuel leaks can result in a financial loss of valuable fuel, in environmental contamination, in a risk of fire, or in a total vehicle loss. Military vehicles (e.g., military aircraft, tanks, trucks and the like) are especially vulnerable to fuel tank damage such as damage during collisions or crashes. There is a need therefore for bladders that withstand impacts, collisions and crashes without rupturing.